


Ain't nothing please me more than you

by emotionaloversuperheroes



Category: MEGANEBU!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 07:37:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emotionaloversuperheroes/pseuds/emotionaloversuperheroes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shirogane manages to get his very drunk boyfriend home, cuteness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ain't nothing please me more than you

"Shirogane-sensei," Kyousuke mumbles as he flops forward onto their bed, pouting slightly.  
Hotaka tuts, "Don't call me that when we're not at work, Kyou, it's weird."  
Kyousuke rolls onto his back giving Shiro puppy dog eyes. They don't really work while Hariu is drunk and blushing, but the older man's expression softens anyway and he sits next to his boyfriend.  
"What's wrong?" Shiro pushes Kyousuke's hair back, stroking his forehead gently.  
"You never told me about Tetsuya-san," Hariu slurs his words and clumsily tries to cup Hotaka's cheek, but ends up just slapping him.  
  
Hotaka sighs noisily and stands up, shucking his jacket and throwing over a chair in the corner.  
"I did tell you, but you fell asleep. He was my teacher," Shiro pulls his shirt off and lets it join the jacket.  
He ambles back over to Kyousuke who is grinning, any upset long forgotten as he makes grabby hands at his half undressed lover.

"If anything this is the bad example, I swear you used to hold your liquor better Hariu."  
Kyousuke throws his arms over his face dramatically and wails.  
"I'm a terrible role model! I'm quitting tomorrow Shiro, I swear!"  
Hotaka kneels on the bed, gently prying Hariu's arms up, "It's still Sunday tomorrow. Anyway you're gonna leave me alone to deal with Souma?"  
  
Kyousuke sits up, wavering as he tries to struggle out of his own clothes. Shiro pities him and helps, making quick work of the layers. Kyou smiles, mouth slack, eyes closed.  
  
Hotaka throws Kyou's clothes off the edge of the bed, and pokes him in the ribs, "So you think that's funny, eh? What if he kills me in an explosion?"  
  
Hariu turns to him, eyes welling up suddenly, "You can't die Hotaka. You're not allowed to leave me."  
Shirogane smiles, resting his forehead on Kyou's, "If I'm not allowed to leave you, you're not allowed to leave me."  
  
Kyousuke blinks a few times and smiles back, throwing his arms around Shirogane's neck, nodding slightly which bumps their noses and Shiro laughs. He pulls back and wriggles out of his pants and socks. Kyousuke tries to mimic him, succeeding in removing his jeans, but giving up on his socks.  
Shiro laughs again and reaches down, pulling them off for him as Kyou leans back, blushing for no particular reason.  
  
Hotaka pulls the covers down and watches Hariu worm his way under them. Once the taller man seems content with the position he's crawled into, Shiro joins him, cuddling up behind him.  
  
They'd really have to stop drinking as much if Kyou was going to get so emotional each time.  
  
Kyousuke tangles his legs in Hotaka's and gives a satisfied sigh as if he achieved a particularly difficult task. Shirogane kisses Hariu's shoulder and nuzzles into the crook of his neck, one arm pulling Kyousuke closer.  
"Good night Kyou," Hotaka murmurs, smiling into his skin, "I love you."  
"Mmm, I love you too," Hariu says dreamily and his eyes flutter shut.

When they wake up the next morning Kyousuke swears he will never drink again and Shirogane smirks, then gets up, bringing him back a tall glass of water. Kyousuke drinks it gratefully and pulls the shorter man back to bed, curling into his chest once he's settled. Shiro presses a kiss into Hariu's temple and grabs a book from the nightstand, flipping it open and reading aloud. Kyousuke loves the way Hotaka's chest rumbles as he speaks and his eyelids droop.  
  
Shirogane watches Kyousuke sleep, the book laying discarded next to him. Kyou makes adorable little mewls and snuggles closer. Shiro sifts his fingers through Hariu's hair and grins, leaning back and letting his thoughts wander.

About twenty minutes later Hariu wakes up again, rubbing at his eyes sleepily.  
"Nice sleep?" Shiro asks, raising his eyebrows.  
"Coffee," is all Kyousuke can mutter and Hotaka laughs then rolls out of bed.  
"Come on then, we'll shower and go to a cafe, it's already 2 we should have been up hours ago."  
Kyou groans and drags himself out of his nest of covers and follows Shirogane. A hot shower with Shiro will definitely improve his spirits and he smiles, lengthening his gait.


End file.
